Lara 4ever
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: Μια χιουμοριστική κάπως διαφορετική ματιά στη Λάρα,αποτέλεσμα του νευρικού κλονισμού του συγγραφέα μετά από ατελείωτες ωρες παιχνιδιού.Θα χαρώ πολύ να συμπληρώσετε και τη δική σας άποψη.


(Καταρχάς δε μου ανήκει η Λάρα.Οι παρακάτω σχολιασμοί είναι καθαρά από χιούμορ καθώς και αγανάκτηση.Οπότε οπαδοί της Λαρα μη με πυροβόλησετε!:D )

**Προελεύσεις του ονόματος της Λάρα ****:**

**1**.ΣπασικΛΑΡΑ γιατί δεν υπάρχει στιγμή που να μην έχουμε αγανάκτησει σε κάποιο δύσκολο σημείο.

**2**.ΜουΛΑΡΑ γιατί έχουμε δοκιμάσει πάνω από καμμία πενηνταρια τρόπους να την πεθάνουμε και πάλι ζωντανή βρίσκεται!

**3**.ΚουΛΑΡΑ γιατί αλλού την κατευθύνουμε και συχνά αλλού πάει.

**4**.ΚαφριΛΑΡΑ γιατί είναι βρωμιάρα αν κρίνουμε από τα χαλιά του σπιτιού της πώς βρώμιζει το πρόσωπο της αν κάνει κωλοτούμπες σ'αυτα,συν την πράσινη σκόνη που βγάζει απ'τα παπούτσια της (αν δεν είναι από κάπου αλλού!).Επομένως

Α.Είναι τσιγγουνα γιατί έχει τόσα λεφτά και δε βάζει να καθαρίσουν.Έχει μόνο ένα μπάτλερ στον οποίο δε χρειάζεται να βάλει ένσημα αφού έχει προσπαθήσει με κάθε τρόπο να τον ξεφορτωθεί (κλείδωμα στο ψυγείο,σημάδι με τα πιστόλια κλπ.)

Β.Ανέκαθεν ήταν έτσι αφού τα σημάδια βρωμιάς κ τσιγγουνιας φάνηκαν απ'to anniversary (που χρονικά ήταν το 1 σε remake).

**5**.ΖηΛ(ι)ΑΡΑ γιατί

Α.ξεκίνησε με ύψος 1.70 και σαν την ενσάρκωσε η Τζολί έφτασε το 1.80 και βαλε με σκοπό της ζωήσ της να γίνεται όλο και πιο ίδια στη Σκλεναρικοβα για να φάει την πρώτη!Ταυτόχρονα,σα να αποφάσισε να χάσει λίγη περιφέρεια κ έβαλε λίγη μέση προκειμένου να μοιάσει στην αντζέλινα (απ'to angel of darkness και μετά),μόνο πράσινους φακούς επαφής δε φόρεσε ούτε έβαλε τη θρουμπα στο κούτελο!

Β.Μη δει ένα γκόμενο να κάνει καλύτερες φιγούρες από'κεινη κ να πιθηκιζει πιο χαριτωμένα θα φροντίσει να του μοιάσει όσο καλύτερα γίνεται!

(παράδειγμα,η έλευση του legend μετά το prince of persia όπου πάνω κάτω τα ίδια κάνει εκτός απ'το να περπατάει στους τοίχους-φρόντισε στο anniversary να το κάνει με τη βοήθεια του γαντζού της.)

**6**.ΜπουνταΛΑΡΑ γιατί ούτε από φωτιά καταλαβαίνει ούτε από έλλειψη οξυγόνου αρκεί να'χεις την ενέργεια της στο φουλ.

**7**.ΚοκκαΛΑΡΑ γιατί αντέχει να πέφτει από μεγάλα ύψη κ κρατάει το βάρος της ώρες ολόκληρες.Μα τι πίνει πια,μαγικό φίλτρο; :p

Αντεπιχειρημα 1.:Σκατά κόκκαλα έχει όταν σπάνε προτού πέσει στο έδαφος!:p

Αντεπιχείρημα 2.Γιατί αγκομαχαει η βλαμενη όταν ανεβαίνει μια σκάλα όταν μπορεί να κάνει ΤΟΟΟΟΟΣΑ δυσκολότερα πράγματα;

**8**.ΜπουκαΛΑΡΑ γιατί δεν παύει να'ναι μπουκαλα όσο γοητευτική κι αν είναι!Τόσο απλά!Κατά συνέπεια είναι και

**9**.ΜεγαλοκοπεΛΑΡΑ,κοινώς γεροντόκόρη!Από σεξ όμως είναι

**10**.ΦουΛΑΡΑ με τόσα "Άντε γαμησου" που της χώνουμε όταν δεν ανταποκρίνεται στο χειρισμό μας και μας τα κάνει να με το συμπάθειο!

**11**.ΓρηγοροπιστοΛΑΡΑ γιατί είναι εντυπωσιακό πώς στο legend στην Ιαπωνία μπήκε στο κτίριο

**12**.στυΛΑΡΑ (τακουνακι φορεματακι μαλλακι κατω) και με το που χώθηκε στο μπαράκι βγήκε με την αλόγουραρα της κι αντεπιτέθηκε!

**13**.ΜετροΛΑΡΑ γιατί απ'ότι φαίνεται στο 3 τα τρένα την αγαπάνε πάρα πολύ καθώς εμφανίζονται μόνο όταν εκείνη τρέχει προς τα τούνελακια κ έπειτα δε συνεχίζουν την πορεία τους για να μην την πατήσουν!(Ίσως να την περιμένουν ν'ανεβεί)

**Ηθικό δίδαγμα**:

Αν θέλετε το μετρό να'ρθει πιο γρήγορα βάλτε καμμία κοπέλα που να της μοιάζει να τρέξει προς to τούνελ κ ύστερα να γυρίσει πίσω.Αν τα καταφέρει έχει καλώς.Αλλιώς μην περιμένετε να'ρθει και ποτέ.:p

**14**.ΑτσουμπαΛΑΡΑ καθώς

Α.Τα περισσότερα άλματα τα κάνει στον αέρα,ένα βήμα μετά απ'την πλατφόρμα όπου πηδάει.

Β.Αν σκύψει κ είναι σε ρηχά νερά κ συνεχίσει να προχωρά μπούσουλωντας η

**15**.μπουσουΛΑΡΑ υπάρχουν σημεία όπου πιάνει βάθος χωρίς να εμφανίζεται ο μετρητής οξυγόνου!

Γ.Αντίστροφα,υπάρχουν φορές που το κεφάλι της Λαρα είναι ήδη έξω απ'to νερό αλλά ακόμα έχει το μετρητή καθώς δεν βρίσκεται σε κάθετη στάση.

**16.**ΦωνακΛΑΡΑ όταν στις δύσκολες στιγμές αντιλαμβάνεται τη θνησιμότητα της!

**17**.ΚωΛΑΡΑ αλλά και **18**.ΜπιχΛΑΡΑ γιατί δεν έχει αλλάξει ποτέ στη ζωή της σορτσάκι κ στο τελευταίο παιχνίδι το φόρεσε το μέσα έξω για ν'αλλάξει το χρώματολογιο (μπρος κίτρινο πίσω καφέ γι αυτό υπάρχει η φήμη ότι είναι γυφτακι).

**19**.ΚουκΛΑΡΑ γιατί όπως κι αν το κάνουμε είναι μια εικονική θεά.


End file.
